


Reddie one shots

by DisneyStrangerIT



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisneyStrangerIT/pseuds/DisneyStrangerIT
Summary: Just a bunch of Reddie one shots. I may do some ones that are like 2 shots. But mostly one





	1. It’s okay Eds

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! My second book on Archive Of Our Own! Hope you like it

TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM, SUICIDE DONT READ IF YOU DONT LIKE THAT STUFF OR ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT

Ships: Reddie, a little Stenbrough and a little Benverly (pls don't judge my ships) 

Everyone just thought Richie was a trashmouth. They just thought he always made jokes and never had empathy for anyone. In reality, Richie was hurting. Richie never felt like he fit in, even when the losers came into his life he didn't feel right. Maybe it was the way his parents treated him, maybe all the assholes that made fun of him. There was always an empty void in him. He just wanted to end it all, but he knew he couldn't. He couldn't do that to whoever his soulmate was. Sometimes though, sometimes, Richie left small cuts here and there with anything sharp he could get ahold off. He started wearing long shirts underneath his Hawaiian shirts, to hide the small scars that littered his arms. It lead to more teasing, leading Richie to go down to a spiral. He was ready to end it. No matter what happened.

Eddie could always feel the pain of his soulmate. Physically and emotionally. It hurt him to know how his soulmate felt. At least once a week cuts appeared up his arm, small red and blue roses bloomed out of them not long after. Eddie could never bring himself to pick the beautiful, yet painful to look at, flowers. When they eventually fell off, Eddie collected them and put them in a box thinking that it could help with his soulmate. Eddie wanted to help his soulmate but didn't know who they were, and it freaked Eddie out.

Richie came to school, deciding to where a hoodie that day, head held down and music blasting through his headphones. He rubbed his slightly sore arm with his opposite hand. Beverly, Bill And Eddie waited outside of school. Richie could see Eddie showing something to them.

"And more appeared last night," Eddie said in a nearly hush tone. "It's worrying me." Beverly gently took Eddie's arm into her hands, letting her fingertips run through the roses. She gave Eddie a sympathetic smile. 

"It's okay hun," was all Beverly managed to choke out. Richie slowly made his way over. Eddie noticed and quickly pulled his sleeve down.

"Hey guys!" Richie exclaimed, trying to sound normal. "And Eddie spaghetti." Eddie rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with Richie's stupidness. 

"Richie s-s-stop Eddie's going th-th-through something," Bill said, glaring at Richie. Richie threw his arm around Eddie's shoulder. 

"What you find out you're gay or somethin'," Richie laughed. Eddie glared at him. Usually he'd playfully punch Richie's shoulder and laugh slightly. But he wasn't in the mood. He nudged Richie's arm off his shoulder.

"Fuck off," Eddie muttered. All different emotions ran through Eddie. Richie's smile left his face, replaced with a face full of the emotion he was actually feeling, sadness. Richie looked down at his feet. You're worthless. Unwanted. Thoughts went in and out of Richie's head faster than he could keep up. No one likes you. You don't belong. Richie could barely feel his body. 

"Sorry," Richie apologised. He felt his legs carry him far away from school, he hadn't known where he was going but it was somewhere, the tears streaming down his face. Eddie watched as Richie ran off. He felt his soulmate's pain. Beverly put her hand into Eddie's and squeezed it. Eddie felt the tears well up in his eyes.

"I just wish I could help my soulmate," Eddie choked, tears started to fall. "I need to help." Bill patted Eddie's shoulder, his eyes full of sympathy, before he walked off to class. Beverly have Eddie's hand one more squeeze, before she walked off herself. Eddie wiped the tears off his face before preparing for the day ahead of him

Richie unlocked the cupboard. The one he never thought he would unlock. He rummaged through all the junk in there until he found it. The small pocket knife he didn't want to ever see again. He hesitated for a second, until forcing his hand to take hold of it. Richie wandered out of his bathroom to his bedroom. He retracted the knife, to reveal the blade. He slid down the wall. Tears came down his pale, freckled face. 

"You have too," Richie repeated to himself. "You have too, you have too, you have too." He traced the knife lightly against his forearm. It started with a small flick, nothing too deep but enough to draw blood. The knife made it lower down his skin, the cuts slowly getting deeper. Richie felt the warmth of the tears on his cheeks. Closer and closer the knife got to his wrist. 

"You have too," Richie said. He traced his veins, not wanting to cut them. The shaking of his hand was his downfall. Richie yelped in pain as the knife sliced through the skin, and into the vein. Blood poured out of Richie's wrist. Tears came out of his eyes like a waterfall as Richie began taking his final breaths.

Eddie tapped his pencil against his desk, bored. He felt a tingle on his arm but ignored it. The tingle became more of a stinging sensation. Eddie winced in pain. He rolled up his sleeve and gasped quietly. Red and blue roses bloomed out of his arm like crazy. Blood covered the roses. Water filled his eyes. 

"Shit," he whispered to himself. Eddie tried so hard to think of who his soulmate could be but nothing came in his head. Who could it be? Why are they doing this? More cuts appeared as they got closer and closer to Eddie's wrist. Eddie panicked. Stan noticed all the roses growing out of Eddie's arm. He got up from his desk, making his way to Eddie's.

"Richie," Stan said. Eddie's tear stained face gave Stan a look of confusion. "Richie's been doing that to himself. He showed me." It all clicked in Eddie's head. The connection he felt with Richie wasn't just because they were good friends, they were soulmates. Eddie bolted out of the classroom ignoring the way the teacher shouted angrily for Eddie to come back. Eddie ran faster than he'd ever done in his life. Eddie ran to the only place he knew Richie could be. His house. Eddie slammed the front door open, relieved that is was left unlocked. 

"Richie!" Eddie cried. "Richie where are you?" Eddie cried in pain as he felt a stabbing feeling in his wrist. Roses grew out of the wound, all completely red from the blood because the cuts had never been this deep. Eddie heard the familiar sound of Richie's voice. Eddie tried to run, but felt his whole body go weak. He dragged himself across the wall, up the stairs to Richie's room. Eddie couldn't give up on Richie, not now. He followed Richie's sobs. 

"Richie," Eddie is whispered through his sharp breaths. "I'm coming." As roses fell off, more grew back. Eddie finally made it to Richie's bedroom. With all his might, Eddie opened the door. Richie was laying on his bedroom floor, blood flowing out his wrist. Eddie crawled over to Richie. Tears flowed out of Eddie's eyes.

"Hey Eddie spaghetti," Richie wheezed. Eddie gave a weak smile.

"You know I don't like that," Eddie choked, a small wheezy laugh came through. Richie ran a shaky hand through Eddie's soft brown hair. 

"I'm sorry," Richie whispered. A tear slipped out of Richie's eye. Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie's waist, pulling him into his chest. The roses kept falling and regrowing on Eddie's arm. Their blood dripped down their arms and onto the floor. 

"W-Why didn't you s-say anything?" Eddie sobbed, trying not to let either of them die. 

"You sound like Bill," Richie choked out. "I didn't think anyone needed to worry." Richie's voice sounded raspy. Eddie leaned his head closer into Richie's chest. Both their breathing became heavier. Eddie tried to wrap his shirt around Richie's wrist. 

"I c-can save you, I c-can save us," Eddie cried. His hand fumbled and the shirt fell off.

"E-Eddie just let it happen," Richie whispered as best he could. Eddie couldn't stop the tears that fell out of his eyes. Eddie uses what he had left to hug Richie.

"We were soulmates and we didn't even know it," Eddie whispered.

"It's okay Eds," Richie coughed. Richie held Eddie close to him one last time. Eddie gave Richie a weak kiss on the lips. Richie let his last tears fall out of his eyes. They stared into each other's eyes deeply one last time before both their worlds went dark forever, surrounded by their blood and the small roses that finally stopped blooming.

 

Bonus Scene: A month later...

Stan, Bev, Bill, Ben And Mike decided to clean out Eddie's room. His mom couldn't bare to have any of his stuff left in his room. It was hard on them, but they knew they had to. Stan and Bill did the closet, Mike and Ben did shelves and Bev did under the bed. Bev went through different boxes. She let a sad laugh when one she had found was labelled in big bold letters 'GAZEBOS'. She tried her best not to cry, she was brave. They were all brave. Bev was confused when she found a small, stained cardboard box at the very back of the underneath of Eddie's bed. She pulled it out from under there and curiously had opened it.

"Guys," Bev gasped. The losers dropped what they were doing and walked over to Bev. A sob escaped her lips. 

"O-oh my g-g-gosh," Bill gasped too. The box was filled with every rose that came from Eddie because of Richie's cuts. Bev felt her face go warm and wet. Tears. Ben rubbed Bev's back, but he had tears too. Bill leaned his head into Stan's chest, sobbing. Stan kissed Bill's forehead, a couple of tears slid down his cheeks.

"Guys it's okay," Mike said as he held back tears. "We gotta be strong for them." Bev couldn't stop crying. She fell to her knees. 

"I miss them so much!" Bev cried, tears streamed down her face. "I miss Richie's stupid ass jokes and Eddie's sarcasm." They all huddled around Bev in a group hug. Ben picked up Bev of the ground, letting her sob into his shoulder. Mike rubbed her arm. Bill held Stan's hand tightly, as well as grabbing Bev's 

"It's okay, shh," Ben tried to calm her down. Bev looked up at the rest of the losers, her cheeks stained with tears.

"I just want Richie and Eddie back. I just want all the losers back."

 

What do u think? Did u like it? Comment any requests and what you thought about this one shot

Peace out


	2. Fic Exchange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a fic exchange on tumblr. It’s the longest thing I’ve written in one go because the fanfic had to be minimum 3k words so yeah

Richie was never one for being able to express his feelings. It didn't matter if it was how he was feeling about a situation or how he felt about a person, it was just so hard for Richie to let people know how he was really feeling. Weirdly it didn't come from the environment he grew up in, it developed from Richie as a kid wanting his friends to see him as a tough man (even though he was only 7 when this began). Richie bottling up his feelings led to him being unable to read the mood of a situation and making stupid jokes basically 24/7. So when he started to grow up and find himself developing a crush on his best friend Eddie Kaspbrak, life became more complicated for Richie. What made it worse is that at the ripe old age of 16, while Richie waited for Maggie (his mom) to pick him up, Eddie fucking Kaspbrak was standing next to him asking a question never expected to come out of the smaller boy's mouth.

"Will you be my fake boyfriend?" Eddie asked out of the blue on this slightly cold day. Richie, who was leaning against the bike rack, felt his hand slip off the metal pole and he nearly fell face first on the ground. Luckily he was able to catch himself before letting that end in disaster. Eddie tried to stifle back his laughter as the taller boy tried to recover.

"I'm sorry what?" Richie choked out. Eddie bit his lip.

"Will you be my fake boyfriend," he repeated, softer than the first time. Even after saying it twice, Richie was unable to comprehend what Eddie was saying. His crush, his love of his life, was asking him to fake date him? Richie didn't need to ask why. It was to make Eddie's crush jealous. His name was Jake: he had the brightest green eyes that were hard not to get lost in, auburn hair, he was apart of the debate team and he was WAY too nice. Richie knew he could never compete and, even though it kinda hurt him, he just let Eddie try and go after Jake.

"Eds I don't know that seems more stupid than your mom," Richie snorted. Eddie stared at him with with his big adorable eyes.

"I'm being serious ‘Chee," Eddie said. "I-I wanna do this." He took both of Richie's hands into his. Richie felt his cheeks heat up. He could barely feel his body . This was a hard decision to make but it didn't look like Eddie was gonna give him time to decide. Richie would never admit that this would hurt him, even if he wanted to it would come out as jumbled and not clear.

 _If I do this I'd be able to spend more time with him though_. He pulled his own hands away from Eddie's.

"I guess I could, but don't go developing feelings for me spaghetti man." Eddie let out a little laugh.

"Keep holding your breath trashmouth." The two shared a chuckle before Richie noticed his mom's car pulling up.

"Gotta go Eds, see ya tomorrow!" He exclaimed with a salute, before starting to move towards his mom's car. RIchie swung open the car door open and climbed into the passenger seat, accidentally knocking Maggie's coffee out of the cup holder in the process.

"C'mon Richard you've got to stop knocking over my coffee whenever you get into the car," she sighed.

"Sorry ma." Maggie shook her head with a smile. As Richie turned around to sit properly into the seat, he caught a glimpse of Eddie biting his lip but thought that he was just trying to stop himself from yelling 'Don't call me Eds!"

~

Bev tugged at the elastic band around her wrist, fuming.

"Son of a bitch," Bev muttered under her breath as she aggressively picked up the fake money and basically threw it across the coffee table. Opposite her was Stan who couldn't help but let a smirk form on his lips.

"Well sorry for properly investing my money instead of just buying random shit," he said with some sass. She rolled her eyes, annoyed with Stan's smart ass.

"It's monopoly Stan, not real life," she snapped back. Grabbing the dice Bev got ready to roll, until the front door flew open with so much force it could've come off its hinges. Richie stood there panting and out of breath.

"Guys, guys I've got a massive problem," he managed to get out between heavy breaths. The dice took a detour and rolled off the table and under the couch. Bev turned and gave Richie a death glare.

"Whatever it is, it better be fucking important," she growled. Richie averted his gaze to Stan, mouthing a 'what is going on with her?'. He mouthed back 'monopoly' before looking back at an angry Bev. Richie understood completely, it was basically what happened every Friday. The three went to Bev's aunt's house every Friday after school and played some board game lying around, Richie always got dropped off late and (almost) always walked into Stan whooping Bev at the board game chosen and Bev being a sore loser. Today though, he didn't feel like playing Monopoly. All he wanted to do was (try to) let out everything he was feeling about this whole 'fake dating situation', not play some stupid board game. Richie flopped onto the armchair dramatically with a loud sigh, his long legs dangling over the arm of the chair

"Well Richard what is so important you had to interrupt our game?" Stan asked. Richie adjusted himself so that he was sitting upright, though he found the other position much more comfortable.

“Well here it is Stan the man,” Richie began. As he explained his dilemma, the two listened carefully. Richie found he was the most comfortable telling Stan and Beverly his problems no matter how uneasy his insides felt. They were a trio that helped each other out. The three musketeers Richie would call the trio, even if Stan hated it with every bone in his body.

“Well how do you feel about the situation?” Stan asked. Richie opened his mouth to speak, then quickly snapping it shut. He tried finding the right words to say, any words at that point, but his mind was as blank as his page while writing an essay. C’mon it isn’t that hard Richie, for fucks sake say something! Nothing came out except a long stuttered mess of a sentence. Bev gestured for the raven haired boy to scoot over as best he could. As he did, she squeezed into the tight space and swung an arm around Richie’s shoulders. He turned his head so that he could see Bev’s much softer expression.

“Hey, hey it’s okay, we know how hard it is for you to talk about this sort of stuff,” Bev reassured. She then turned her head to face Stan. “Don’t we Stanley?” Stan threw his hands up in defence.

“Sorry, I didn’t realise you were my mother.” Richie watched as they bickered back and forth and let out an inaudible sigh of relief. It gave him the comfort of knowing that there was at least something was still normal and not messed up. Richie pushed himself off the armchair, causing Bev to fall to her side.

“Red, Stan the man, please save that for the ring,” he said with a presenter voice. Bev rolled her eyes at the stupid nickname.

“Shut up Richie,” Stan groaned. Richie snickered at their reactions. He knew he’d have to enjoy today because he had a feeling that after today, everything was going to be different and it would never go back to being the same. Ever. He helped Bev get the dice from under the couch with his long, lanky arms and sat down around the coffee table, deciding to let his two friends finish their game before joining in. The game didn’t last very long, Bev went bankrupt in 10 minutes and, although Stan just sat there with a small smirk, it was clear to Richie that he was enjoying his win against Bev very much. He had known Stan for so long and knew how to read basically every facial expression of his. Bev angrily cleaned the board so that they could play another game. As the new game progressed, Richie felt his heart slowly sink to the bottom of his chest.

 _This is it, this is my last day before my world turns to hell_.

~

Derry High’s hallway bustled with teenagers as they all tried to get from one place to another, either to their locker, friends or next class. Richie used all his might his lanky body had to push through the crowd.

“ Please, ‘scuse me, coming through trynna find my Eddie spaghetti!” Richie shouted over the noise. People gave him looks of confusion and but he didn’t care. He finally saw the short, adorable boy leaning against his locker, foot impatiently tapping against the floor. Richie’s breath hitched. He was wearing a pale blue sweater that was definitely a bit large and those damn red shorts. Richie shook away his feelings before putting on a goofy smile and striding towards Eddie.

“Heyo Spaghetti-o,” Richie leaned against the locker next to Eddie. The smaller boy let out an exaggerated sigh of relief.

“Thank fuck! I thought you weren’t gonna show,” Eddie punched Richie’s arm harshly. Not enough that it would bruise but enough for it to hurt. He rubbed his arm and gave Eddie a fake pout.

“Of course I would, you didn’t have to punch me so hard for being-,” He quickly checked his watch. “2 minutes late.” Eddie lowered his head.

“Sorry,” he mumbled. It was as if something punched Richie in the heart. Something about seeing Eddie look so vulnerable did something that, really, no one else could do. Make him feel like his world had been shattered into a million piece. He gently grabbed Eddie’s chin with his forefinger and thumb and lifted it gently. Looking into his deep brown eyes made, it was hard to focus on anything else going on around him. He could tell that Eddie felt the same way, except Richie brushed it off as Eddie trying to make their relationship believable. Both their breathing started to become like small pants.

“No need to apologise,” Richie breathed. In the corner of his eye, he saw Jake staring curiously at them. Richie took this as a perfect opportunity to make a move and help Eddie achieve his goal. He swiftly pecked Eddie’s surprisingly soft lips. His body tingled with warmth. The feeling was hard to describe but Richie knew it was a good one. Eddie stared at Richie with wide eyes and red cheeks, redder than Richie had ever seen them before. For a second he thought he had made a mistake from the look on the shorter one’s face.

“I-I’m so sorry Eds I just saw Jake and-,” he was cut off when he was pulled into a much deeper kiss. Richie’s hands snaked around Eddie’s waist and he pulled him closer. Neither of them cared that there was a crowd, neither of them really realised there was a crowd. Richie didn’t want the moment to end. Unfortunately he had to pull away for air. His eyes darted up and down Eddie’s body, which was shaking slightly from adrenaline. The crowd of students stood there for a second staring before quickly dispersed and revealing the rest of the losers standing there.

“So, you two finally got together?” Mike asked.

_I guess Eddie didn’t tell the others we were fake dating_

He looked at his ‘boyfriend’ to see if Eddie wanted to say anything. He vigorously shook his head no. Richie was a little hurt that he didn’t want to tell their closest friends but he wasn’t going to show that.

“Right you are Mike-o,” Richie nodded. After a bunch of congratulations and a few pats on the back (mostly from Mike), Bev sent Richie a look. It was a look of ‘don’t fuck this up or everything will be ruined.’ Richie nodded his head slightly so that only she could see. He turned around to ask Eddie a question but he was gone. He glanced around and caught him talking, more like laughing, with Jake. Richie knew this was fake, knew he shouldn’t fall for Eddie more, but seeing him with the person that started this really crushed him. Something washed over Richie that caused his brain to basically shut down. Without realising he was already behind Eddie, arms wrapped around his waist and head nuzzled into his neck. Jake ran a hair through his hair and smiled.

“Sorry didn’t mean to take you away from your boyfriend,” Jake chuckled. “I’ll see you around Eds.” The blonde walked off down the hallway, leaving the two.

“Bye Jake!” Eddie called out, giving a little wave. Jake turned around with a charming smile and a wave too. He let out a love filled sigh, then escaped Richie’s grasp and looked at him with rage in his eyes.

“‘Chee I was making progress!” he groaned.

“Sorry it’s just-,”

“Just what? What Chee?”

“I wanted to make our relationship believable.” Richie would’ve confessed his love for Eddie right there but he bit his tongue and held back.

“Well thanks I guess,” Eddie sighed. “I gotta get to class.” He stood on his tippy toes and kissed Richie on the cheek. Walking off, Richie was stuck there alone. He knew he’d fucked up. Literally doing the opposite that Bev ‘told’ him not to do.

~

2 months had passed and Richie couldn’t be more crushed inside. It was like the universe was teasing him. Every passing day spent with Eddie was torture. They were growing closer as friends, Eddie would say. They held hands everywhere they went, small little kisses, passionate ones too. while they were out in public and the smaller boy started sitting in the taller boy’s lap either at lunch or when they went to the diner. He hadn’t told anyone, but he was falling for Eddie harder than if he were to fall off a building. Jake had started warming up to Eddie though and Richie knew that their fake relationship would be ending soon, as the brunette had planned how they were gonna break up. Yet he didn’t want that to come. He couldn’t tell anyone what he was feeling, either he’d mess up his words or everyone would tell him that he shouldn’t have agreed if he knew he liked Eddie. Eddie eventually told the rest of the losers, a little angry that Richie didn’t tell him that Stan and Bev already knew but all anger washed away when he gave Eddie an apology kiss. Richie had woken up that day with a knot in his stomach. He had almost forgotten about the losers sleeping over that night, that is until he rolled out of bed and accidentally stepped on Stan’s hair. His shriek woke up all the other losers. The knot in his stomach quickly disappeared. Richie noticed that neither Bill nor Eddie were in the room.

“Where’s Big Bill and Eds?” Richie questioned. Stan sat up, rubbing his scalp to try and stop the stinging.

“I thought my boyfriend told you to stop calling him Big Bill.” Stan grunted. Richie shrugged with a smirk.

“I think they went to the kitchen,” Ben said groggily, pulling Bev a little closer to his chest in the sleeping bag.

“Thanks haystack!” Richie did some finger guns before making his way out his bedroom door. He let his legs take in control as he descended down the stairs, the sick feeling slowly coming back to him. Richie heard soft voices coming from the kitchen and immediately recognised them as Bill and Eddie’s. As he approached the kitchen door, he stopped right in his tracks when he heard Eddie say something never thought possible.

“I think I actually like him.” It was muffled but Richie heard it loud and clear. As quiet as possible, he scurried to the door and held his ear to it.

“T-t-trashmouth?”

“No Bill, another Richie. Yes Trashmouth!”

“W-w-what about J-J-Jake?” He heard the clink of a mug hitting the bench.

“I guess I didn’t really like Jake. You know I had a crush on Richie in 7th grade and spending all that time with him I realised that I still like him.” There was a brief silence. “Scratch that, I love him.” Richie’s body nearly turned to jelly.

 _Eddie just said he loves me_.

The door started to creak open slowly and by the time he realised, it was too late. He fell onto the floor face first. He groaned both in pain and embarrassment. Eddie squealed.

“Chee! What are you doing here? How much did you hear? Are you okay?” Eddie asked in a panic. Bill leapt off the counter and quickly rushed to his side to help him up, Eddie staying on the counter. Richie stoop up and dusted off the non existent dirt on him.

“I’m fine,” Richie reassured. “Just a little tumble was all.” Richie took a couple of steps forward so that he was next to the island bench. No one in the room dared to make a sound, it’s as if someone who made a noise would ruin the moment. Richie took more steps forward until he was in front of Eddie. He stood there for a second, just taking in the way the brunette looked so cute just sitting on the bench. Richie felt his heart beat faster at the sight. He leaned in and smashed their lips together. Eddie immediately leaned into the kiss, enjoying how this kiss really meant something and it wasn’t just for show. Richie pulled away painfully slow.

“I’m guessing you heard a lot,” Eddie said sheepishly. He rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“Look, I’m not good at-at feelings basically so this is hard for me to say. I love you, I have ever since we met in grade school. I guess I never had the courage to tell you how I was really feeling and I regretted it so much because knowing you liked someone who wasn’t me, well it really hurt. Just the thought of losing you to Jake even if we weren’t together, made me get all weird and caused a lot of mixed emotions. I guess what I’m trying to say is I wanna be with you, I wanna be your actual boyfriend. Only if you wanna-.”

“Shut up trashmouth.” Eddie pulled Richie into another kiss, giving him the answer he wanted. Their lips stayed connected until Bill cleared his throat.

“G-get a room,” Bill laughed. Richie chuckled before pulling his now real boyfriend in for another kiss.

 _Not how I expected to start my morning. Definitely much better though_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got a request to do for this one shot book but I had to do this first because it had to be finished by the 31st of May. That request will be coming soon tho DONT worry :)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if that was depressing...  
> Don’t come at meh for killing them pls


End file.
